


One more light

by tveckling



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blink and you'll miss it MegThanZag at the end, But it's nice and peaceful and not graphic at all, Child Death, Death works while Zag follows him around, Emotional, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Character Death, POV Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Sad and Sweet, Several people die because that is What Death Does, Still gods just in modern world, because I couldn't just leave her out entirely gdi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: The butterfly in his hand shines softly, and that tells him he's in the right place. Putting his hands in the pocket of his hoodie he moves forward, glancing into each room as he passes by. It shouldn't feel this awkward, what with him being invisible, but being up on the surface at all makes Zagreus nervous, and part of him just wants to get it over with.Then he passes a window, and the butterfly in his pocket grows warm as he spots a familiar figure standing next to one of the beds.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	One more light

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be about sexy suits. This was supposed to be about _sexy suits._  
>  In my mind, Zag as good of blood/rebirth/life is Hella Warm, while Than as Death is Hella Cold. You know, corpse cold. So that's just that.  
> Also, a detail I didn't quite find a spot to fit into the fic: Zagreus is not wearing any shoes. After burning through several pairs of sneakers he was yelled at and hasn't been able to get his hands on any again. He's fine without shoes, ofc, but sometimes he's a little jealous lol
> 
> Well. In part this fic actually became, somewhat, in some way, kinda, a little tribute to my dad. Weirdly therapeutic even lol. But, really, to be very honest. _This was supposed to be about sexy suits gfdi._

The corridor is brightly lit, but outside the sky is slowly turning dark. Zagreus avoids the couple of nurses walking toward him, quickly stepping aside when they continue as though they can't see him. Breathing out in relief he smiles to himself at this proof that Chaos' blessing is working as the progenitor had promised. The humans won't see or hear him, so he can simply continue on his quest as he pleases.

The butterfly in his hand shines softly, and that tells him he's in the right place. Putting his hands in the pocket of his hoodie he moves forward, glancing into each room as he passes by. It shouldn't feel this awkward, what with him being invisible, but being up on the surface at all makes Zagreus nervous, and part of him just wants to get it over with.

Then he passes a window, and the butterfly in his pocket grows warm as he spots a familiar figure standing next to one of the beds.

Through the window he sees Thanatos lean down, his hand on the bedridden person's shoulder. The light in the room illuminates his face, revealing a softness not often seen on the grim face, and Zagreus feels his heart twinge. Whether with longing or grief is hard to tell, because he knows what Thanatos is doing. He doesn't know the words he's saying to the unconscious person, but he can feel the weight of them just by looking at his lover's face.

Silently he stands by, barely breathing, as Thanatos removes the glove from his hand and places the now bare palm over the person's eyes. The butterfly in his hand grows even warmer, and Zagreus looks down as he pulls it out of the pocket. It shines, a subdued but clear green, and as he looks back into the room he sees the same light surrounding Thanatos and the human. The lights fade at the same time, and Zagreus takes a deep breath as Thanatos pulls his hand back.

At that time the machines connected to the person react, and Zagreus almost jumps out of his skin as alarms start blaring. Immediately there's a flurry of activity, nurses coming running, someone shouting, but Zagreus only has eyes for the lone person calmly stepping away from the bed. His scythe is back in his hand, and he looks away from the humans swarming the room. Clutching the butterfly Zagreus gets the sudden thought, as he realizes Thanatos is about to teleport away, that maybe he shouldn't just be standing silently in the hall.

But, just as he slams his palm against the window, Thanatos looks right at him, their gazes locking, and Zagreus can see all too clearly the double-take his partner makes. Feeling more than a little awkward Zagreus quickly shoves his hand back into his pocket, then tries to smile as he gives a little wave.

He probably should feel a little insulted by the dour look Than gives him, but instead he only smiles wider.

Out on the street Zagreus stretches, smiling innocently as Thanatos rubs his temple. "How in the world did you come here, Zag? Isn't your next visit to the surface scheduled for next month? And, besides, how did you even know where to find me? _Ah,_ not that… you know, I'm very happy to see you. It's just… I didn't know you'd come here. While I was working."

Zagreus laughs and bumps his shoulder into Than's. "It's not a scheduled thing. Don't worry, you didn't miss any announcements. I just… I wanted to see you. So, I made a deal with Lord Chaos, and after fulfilling a couple of their whims—I swear, Than, they are _so_ bored, you can make them help you do anything if you first do something amusing enough. Well, in return I received the blessing to stay up here for a while."

Thanatos blinks a couple times, then he shakes his head. "I really don't want to think about what our Progenitor made you do for this ability… Hang on, I have to think."

Zagreus chuckles in response, rolling back on his heels as he watches Thanatos rack his brain. It's something he very happily does, he thinks as he takes in the sight of his lover. He might not know, or care, much about fashion, preferring to just wear pants and shirts that allow him to move freely, but looking at Thanatos he finds himself appreciating the well-fitted cut of the dark suit. The purple shirt brings his thoughts to the colors of their home, and the tie and gloves just brings it all together. Than looks the very picture of Underworld professionalism, and Zagreus wants nothing more than to tear all those clothes off him.

"Zag. Zag?"

Jerking his head up Zagreus hums in answer, not even trying to offer a flimsy excuse for why he wasn't listening. The way Thanatos' cheeks has darkened shows that the excuse would be seen through, anyway. "Mm?"

Thanatos clears his throat, crossing his arms as he does. "As I said… I'm very happy that you came here, just for me. I would love nothing more than to spend time with you, as well. However, I am already behind on work, and no matter how badly I want to, I really can't take a break."

"Oh, I knew that," Zagreus says and smiles widely when Thanatos frowns at him. "Father told me as much when I said where I was going. Told me not to bother you, since you had work to catch up on. That's why I was planning on coming with you as you work."

Watching the way Thanatos' face fall, Zagreus' smile fades away. Maybe this was a mistake. He didn't think this through, no matter how many times Than has told him to, and now he's barging in where he's not wanted, and _why didn't he check first?_ "I, uh, that is… if… if it's okay? With you."

Thanatos takes a look at his face, then smiles apologetically, reaching out to caress Zagreus' face. Though he's wearing gloves Zagreus likes to think the chill he feels comes from Than himself rather than the garment.

"Of course it's okay. I love our time together, no matter how we spend it. It's just… most people… tend to be _uncomfortable_ with my work. I would hate to make you feel ill at ease."

Zagreus smiles again, feeling ridiculously relieved as he takes Thanatos' hand in his. Keeping his eyes on his lover he pushes up the sleeve of Thanatos' suit arm so he can kiss the thin skin of his wrist. His smiles widens as he sees Than's eyes flutter.

"Trust me. I've seen far more death than most others, and _definitely_ felt it more than anyone. I doubt you can make me uncomfortable, or disgusted, or scared, or whatever it is you're nervous about. Besides, I've always wanted to see you work."

Again, Thanatos clears his throat, pulling back his hand and readjusting his clothes. But he can't remove the dark blush covering his cheeks, and it almost makes Zagreus want to try and convince him it's not so bad to be even further behind on work. He really does want to watch Thanatos work, though.

"Well. If you're sure…"

"I'm sure."

"Fine. Then, let's go."

Zagreus easily holds out his hand when Thanatos reaches for it, and he gives a reassuring squeeze. It must feel strange to have someone else come along; no matter how many times the two of them have teleported places before, it was never about work. Thanatos has always worked alone, after all.

But he doesn't seem bothered by it, simply lowers his eyes as he focuses. From habit Zagreus knows to close his eyes when he feels the pull in his chest—it's less disorienting that way, and he doesn't want to puke his guts out when Thanatos drops his hand. Even so it takes a few seconds for the vertigo to disappear, and by that time he has to hurry up to not lose Than as he walks into a nearby room.

They must be in some elder care home, he guesses as he spots the human Than is walking towards. An old man, sitting on the couch in front of a flickering television, a cane leaning against the side of the couch next to him. Zagreus takes a few steps into the room, enough so he can both hear and see what will happen, then he stops. He's only there to observe, after all.

Thanatos sits down on the couch next to the old man, facing the television box. He doesn't say or do anything. Only seems to wait.

And it doesn't take long before the man speaks. "I've been expecting you."

"I apologize for my tardiness," Thanatos answers, still facing the screen.

"I'm sure you're busy nowadays, what with everything going on in the world." 

The man reaches for something on the table with a shaking hand, but Zagreus can quickly see he won't reach whatever it is. Thanatos must see it as well, as he leans forward and takes the thing the man must have aimed for—a framed picture of a young woman. The gratitude in the man's face as Thanatos gives him the portrait makes Zagreus' heart ache.

"Will… will I get to see her again?"

Thanatos once again wears that gentle expression Zagreus saw in the hospital. "If your love and determination are firm enough then, surely, you will find each other in the asphodel fields."

The old man nods, pressing the picture to his chest. "I'm ready."

"Then, please close your eyes."

Zagreus watches silently as Thanatos pulls off his glove, carefully holding his bare hand over the man's eyes. Again, there's that soft green light from before. Zagreus pulls out Than's butterfly keepsake to check, and confirms that, yes, it's also glowing again. The green glow fades, and Zagreus can see the man slump bonelessly against the side of the couch.

After a second Thanatos stands up, his face showing nothing but serenity as he walks back to Zagreus.

Their next stop is what looks like an apartment complex, and Zagreus looks around absently. His thoughts are still on the scene they left, and the questions it woke in him. "Than… will he really find her, the woman he loves?"

Thanatos walks forward slowly. "It depends on them. If their longing is strong then, then, they will find each other. No matter how long it may take. I have a feeling he will do his utmost to search for her, either way," he says, glancing back at Zagreus. He looks away again as he continues, "That is, after all, what you do when you love someone."

When Thanatos stops outside a door Zagreus immediately jogs up to him, and doesn’t even think as Thanatos reaches for his hand—just immediately puts it in Than's. The room they teleport into next is small, and entirely dark but for the spring of light coming through underneath the door. It takes even longer for his eyes to adjust than it takes the vertigo to disappear, but once they do he has to swallow as he realizes where they are. 

He knows, of course, that death comes for everyone, no matter who they are. But seeing Thanatos make his way across a fluffy carpet to lean over a crib makes Zagreus clench his fists. The mortals only have one life, before they are sent to spend eternity in the Underworld. Isn't it _unfair_ for their already short lives to be cut off before they've even had the chance to start living it?

When Thanatos turns around Zagreus can see a tiny shape in his arms, and, while he doesn't know know expression he's making, it must be doing _something,_ because Thanatos wears the saddest smile Zagreus has ever seen on him as he looks down at the baby playing with his finger.

"There comes a time when everyone thinks, 'This is unfair.' A time when everyone wants to protest, wants to fight, wants to defy the Fates themselves. And, eventually, they all come to the same conclusion. In the face of the Fates, we are all ultimately helpless to change a single thing. Sometimes, life, such as it is, is unfair. Sometimes, Death comes for those who have not yet done a thing to deserve it." He shushes the baby as he rocks it gently.

Turning around again he puts the baby down in its crib. Behind his back Zagreus can see him remove his glove and reach down. Then, the green glow.

Thanatos stands like that for several more seconds, staring at the baby. "Sometimes… you are reminded that if one person doesn't deserve death, then no one should. And so, everyone must, the Fates have decided, so very long ago. No one can be exempt."

When he finally straightens and looks back at Zagreus he has an odd look on his face that Zagreus doesn't know how to decipher. Doesn't have time to, before Thanatos turns his face away again. "Except, as all rules prove, there are exceptions to even this one. Until the day the Fates find a way to take back what they once had stolen, I assume."

Zagreus stares at Thanatos standing there, in the middle of a dead child's bedroom. Motionless, looking around like he's lost. And he reaches out, taking Thanatos' still-bare hand in his. The chill hits him as their skin touches, and the cold calms him. Thanatos looks back to him, and the relief in his face knocks the breath out of Zagreus' chest. He doesn't really know what he did, only that he must have done the right thing.

There is still much work to be done. For Death, work will never stop. Zagreus follows him, into hospitals, into alleys, into people's homes where he is sometimes expected, sometimes not. Sometimes he's welcomed like an old friend, sometimes he's shunned, as though that would make him go away. They visit people of all sorts, old, young, rich, poor. It makes no difference, because Death shows no bias nor can he be bribed. And Thanatos sits with them all, speaks to them, closes their eyes, and sends them off with his gentle light. Every time Zagreus watches silently, and every time he takes Than's hand in his to go to the next place.

The sky is heralding the coming dawn when Zagreus discovers a coastal town as their next visit. Thanatos teleported them on a pathway along a park with view over the sea, and for a moment Zagreus is stunned by the beauty in front him. The light pull at his hand alerts him to the fact that Thanatos is still holding it, and he looks back with a questioning look.

Thanatos only smiles at him. "This way."

Only a short distance away is a bench, and once Thanatos makes him sit Zagreus discovers he can still see every part of the sea that he could when he stood up. By now he's seen the sun rise numerous times, but even now it manages to take his breath. Thanatos squeezes his hand, and Zagreus lays his head on his lover's shoulder. Reveling in the scene in front of his eyes, and the feeling of Thanatos next to him.

Eventually, he does remember what they are actually doing, and with reluctance he straightens from his comfortable position. "Than, what about your work? You can't possibly-"

His voice breaks off as the all too familiar, painful pull of the Styx grabs hold of him. It only lasts for a moment before he gets a hold of himself again, and he chuckles to himself. "Wow, that is certainly a perfect timing, huh?"

"I felt it coming," Thanatos answers simply, looking at Zagreus with a frown. After a brief hesitation he looks down at their intertwined hands. "I wish… we could have spent more time together."

Another pull makes Zagreus flinch, grabbing his chest as he remembers how to breathe. "It's… it was nice. I always love being with you… you know. But seeing you like this… it makes me appreciate you even more, and your role. How different it is from what the humans fear. If… ngh… if they could only see what you do… I'm sure they wouldn't be so scared anymore. I'm sure of it."

"Zag-"

Zagreus looks up with as good a grin as he can manage. "I know, I know. We've both been over this. But, you know… I still think you're amazing." 

Another wave of pain crushes into him, and Zagreus jerks, bending forward over his knees. Thanatos rubs his back, and when Zagreus finally manages to sit back up he smiles at the worried look Thanatos wears.

"Whatever you do, it awes me. I'm glad I… hnngh… I got the chance to follow you around."

"I'm honored you wanted to spend your limited time here with me." Thanatos brings Zagreus' hand up to his lips and kisses his knuckles softly, with reverence that makes Zagreus forget about the pain for just a moment. "I will see you at home, tonight. I'll make sure of it."

"Yeah. I'll… I'll see you."

As Thanatos raises his hand Zagreus closes his eyes, shivering in relief and pleasure as the cold eases some of the pain. Faintly he hears Than's voice, muffled, as if coming from behind some sort of barrier.

"Don't forget to give my regards and love to Meg when you come to again."

Normally, when he's taken by the Styx, it's a painful and overwhelmingly powerful force that pulls him under and drowns him, dragging him along until he can finally break through the water's surface back at the House. But this time, with Than's hand on his face, Zagreus feels no pain. It's as though he's lowered, gently, into calm waters that carry him away, a hold he can only describe as loving keeping him safe and secure.

**Author's Note:**

> You want lots of art (SFW and NSFW alike) and.... other stuff, who even knows nowadays, but def fandom art, come find me at [twitter](https://twitter.com/tveckling)~


End file.
